Rise to Fame
by Endless Ages
Summary: When the Chaotix receive a mysterious letter from a famous icon, it's up to them to prove themselves as heroes. Looks like things are finally looking up for this unlikely team of detectives!


[Well, my first Sonic fic that I bothered to start. Enjoy!]

* * *

It's been a year. One whole measurement of time after Metal Sonic was quelled by Sonic and his friends, and Black Doom and his armada of aliens were successfully taken care of. People seemed to be enjoying the peace that was amongst them. Not even Eggman made any plans to yet again attempt his goal of world domination. They didn't care. The less of him seen, the better. At least that's what everyone thought. Turns out, no one even tried to think about what he was doing now, or what he was going to do. They were more focused on their hero Sonic the Hedgehog, who always rose up to stop Eggman. But, something was amiss. Sonic had not been seen in over 3 months, and public began to worry. I mean, this was after all a media dependent society, especially when one considers the fact that he or she is trying to keep track of a blue specimen that can run at the speed of sound. People only caught glimpses of him when they watched him on the news, and without him, who would they turn to? There was Shadow, who, was just as fast as Sonic, if not faster. Problem was, he didn't want all of the media turning to him and the people worshipping him as an idol. He merely appreciated the assignments that G.U.N had given him. His work was done with discretion most of the time, and people didn't pay any mind to it. So, who else would there be? His friends maybe? It's possible.

Morning, it was always a fun time, considering that it was full of the hustle and bustle in Station Square, even in the rainiest of days. Everyone minded their own business, not even attempting to strike up a conversation with the person next to them. This was apparent with one Vector. Yes, the green crocodile kept to himself as he was walked against the crowd of people. Not because he didn't like them, but it was because they didn't bother to associate him with any of the heroic deeds that Sonic and his friends performed. He had hoped that ever since he moved to Station Square, business would be booming. It was the complete opposite. G.U.N and Sonic shone, while Chaotix was left in the shadows. As Vector arrived at their current office, he could see that the mailbox was stuffed with letters. (Let me guess…bills?) he thought to himself as the unlocked the door, took the letters, and went inside. The office was still dark and cold. The lack of windows and any decent heating system made the place appear 'cheap'. At least they had lighting, otherwise, the place would really be a homeless man's box. He set the letters on his desk and sat in the chair, which creaked as he got in a comfortable position.

(This place really needs some sprucing up…) he thought to himself as he began looking through the letters. (Electricity…water…gas? What? THEY'RE CHARGING ME FOR GAS NOW!) Tore the bill up and let it scatter to the ground. (I swear, ever since we moved here, things are just getting worse) he switched on the radio and it too was just as good as the rest of the place. Broken knob here, tape barely holding it together, and the antennae was snapped in half. Nothing but static. He then tried to turn on the T.V. Static. (Wonderful). He sighed and began looking around the office. He had always gotten there first, just because he thought that punctuality was always the best quality to have when running a detective service. That, and their own theme. But, it seemed that both Espio and Charmy were coming later and later than usual. He remembered that Charmy questioned things such as "Why are opening up every day if no one comes?" much to the crocodile's chagrin. A good time passed until the door creaked open. At first, Vector thought it was a customer. Overjoyed, he leapt out of his seat and ran over to the door, but not before tripping over a loose wire, taking the T.V. with him.

"Well, that was graceful" said a purple chameleon as he shook his head.

Vector looked up at him. "Shut up, Espio! You know how I get whenever I think we get a customer" he growled as he got himself up.

"So, there's one more thing we need to replace in this godforsaken place"

"Thing didn't work anyway"

Espio walked towards his locker and peered inside. "It's been so long since we've had a case that my kunai and shurikens are starting to rust…"

"Ain't my fault"

"Actually, it is. I mean, you were the one who was urging everyone to move over to Station Square. Why? I know why. It wasn't because of our business, it was because you wanted to move to a closer location to Cream's mother!"

"V-vanilla doesn't have anything to do with this!" Vector yelled.

"I see you staring at a picture of her every time you open your locker"

"Well, maybe I do, and maybe she was part of the reason why we moved here. But think about it Espio! Now, we're in the big city! Where there are more people! Someone is bound to have a problem!"

"They look to the authorities first. If not, then they turn to G.U.N. We're not even on the chart"

"You gotta learn to open your eyes to the possibilities! Just because we ain't getting any business now, doesn't mean we're gonna stay this way!"

"I do hope you're right" said Espio as he leaned back towards the wall.

"Trust me! Soon, everything will be going right for us!" He turned around and began giggling quietly (And, I'll finally be able to prove myself to Vanilla! Hee Hee!) he thought as he sat down in his chair. "Yeah! Team Chaotix! Pretty soon, that name is gonna be known world wide, you just wait!" He began sifting through the letters once more and found one that he hadn't opened yet. "Huh? Could have sworn I opened everything" he mumbled as he examined it. No sender, no return address, not even a stamp. "Weird" he then opened it carefully and began reading through it.

"Salutations,

I am writing this letter in hopes that you and your team may be of some help to my family and I. You see, my family has been receiving constant threats from Eggman and his robots for quite some time now. While our current forces are able to keep them stopped, the attacks have become increasingly violent within the past six months. I've heard of your services and would request that you please help in our endeavor to quell this predicament at once. I await your response,

Sincerely,

Jacob Maximillian Troux III"

"Hey! Espio! I think we've got ourselves a case here!"


End file.
